Free Falling
by Crazy.Little.Dreaming.Girl
Summary: Quality time. As soon as those words left his father's lips he knew he should have run. Sure, spending his vacations with his fiancée wasn't all that bad, but the problem was her cousin, whom he strongly believed  carried a stick up his ass. SasuNaru. AU


**Free Falling.**

**Summary: **Naruto's engagement with the only female Uchiha heir, Mei, was the necessary connection needed between both families to finally stop the rivalry between them. Even though they were not forcing them, it was obvious both families wanted the engagement to take place. So, even though Naruto was brutally against the idea, thanks to his father asking him to at least try and see if it worked out he decided it couldn't be that bad. Besides, he could break it if he wanted to, so there was no harm being done. Well, that's what he thought before his father mentioned the words "Quality time". He agreed along with the head of the Uchiha family that Mei and her cousin, Sasuke, were gonna spend summer vacations on the Uzumaki beach house. It would be all good, if Sasuke wasn't the bastard he was. Literally, he believed he was better than anyone else, leaving the word _prick_ look like nothing compared to him . The only comfort in all of this being Naruto's best friend, Kiba, was going to come along with him, so he wouldn't be left alone with the Uchiha cousins. But whatever, it wasn't as if he needed to spend all his time with the two Uchiha's, as he had already clearly stated to both of 'em. This was summer, his eighteenth summer to be exact, and he was sure as hell gonna enjoy it.

**Pairings:** MAIN SasuNaru, onesided KibaNaru, NaruxOC, OCxOC, KibaHina, etc, etc.

**Genres: **Romance, Drama, Angst, Humor... fluffiness?

**Warnings: **This is a YAOI story, meaning boys love. If you feel offended or disgusted by it, I honestly don't know why the hell are you here(:

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me, neither does Sasuke, nor Kiba... nor Hinata... BUT I own the story line and Mei :B Questions?

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Free Falling.<strong>

He left.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He knew it would happen sooner or later, but he really wished time would just stop for once and let them be. He heard a set of steps following him, but he wasn't going to stop. He needed some time to sort out his thoughts. He needed to be alone just for once.

"Stop running away, dobe"

He heard him -he wasn't deaf, after all- but he ignored him. Maybe that way he would get his message and just turn around and leave. He knew he couldn't stall for time much more, because _time_ was exactly the only thing they no longer had. He needed to make a decision. He knew that, he already knew it for christ's sake!

But he was stubborn, just as Sasuke.

"Shut it teme" Naruto replied, opening the door in front of him. But as soon as he did so, he was roughly pushed inside the room, hearing the door close behind him.

Before he knew what was happening, he was already being pinned against the door by Sasuke, and he suppressed the urge to gasp as the back of his head was hit from the violent move. He glared at the raven haired teen, and was not surprised in the least to see him glaring back at him. But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't move. The bastard's arms where at each of his sides, locking him in place.

He couldn't run away anymore.

"Stop pushing the matter aside as if it wasn't important, dobe!" Sasuke snapped. The smaller one lost the will to glare back, and instead looked at the side while shutting his eyes. He knew what he was doing, but hearing him say it aloud bothered him more than he was willing to let him see.

Sasuke sighed, resting his forehead against the wall, besides Naruto's ear. He knew he was pressuring him, but it was a decision the younger needed to make. They couldn't fool around anymore. This was serious.

He couldn't do anything. It all depended on him.

"Don't you think that's what a coward would do?" He asked, standing straight once again, knowing he would piss off Naruto. And it sure seemed to have the effect he expected, 'cause even though he was still looking to the side, he was glaring, and his hands were balled in fists. He knew the blond needed to vent out his frustration.

He _knew_.

The older one scoffed, continuing with the act. He was sure the other knew what this was all about, but he didn't say a word. In a flash, blue met black, waiting in tense silence for the question hanging in the air both _knew_ was coming.

"Tell me, _Naruto_, are you a coward?"

As soon as the sentence left his lips, the taller one was knocked to his feet.

They both _knew_.

Punches went flying back and forth, each one fiercer than the last one. They rolled on the floor, neither of them holding back. No matter the situation, their actions spoke louder than their words, and this wasn't the exception. Naruto knew Sasuke didn't mean what he said, but he wasn't gonna let the opportunity slide.

Besides, he knew the raven needed it too.

"I saw them coming thi- WHAT! Naruto! Sasuke! Stop fighting!" As soon as the girl currently entering the room shouted, they both stopped. Sasuke was on top of Naruto, holding his wrists above his head with one hand, whilst the other was prepared to stop any possible attacks Naruto attempted to do with his legs.

Relaxing to try and steady their breaths, they locked gazes once again. But soon enough, Sasuke broke the apparent staring contest to turn and look at the girl by the door, acknowledging her but doing nothing of an effort of explaining what was going on.

The girl looked back at him, confused. Why were they fighting just now? Sure, they always argued and apparently they didn't get along with each other, but they never used violence. It wasn't like them. Knowing she wouldn't get any answers out from her cousin, she turned to look at Naruto, and her worry only worsened when she realized the other was avoiding meeting her gaze by looking at the opposite side from her. Naruto could feel her gaze in him, but didn't turn to look.

He just couldn't.

Just then, he heard another set of steps entering the room, and as he was about to turn to look at the sudden intruder, he felt the raven haired teen tighten his hold on his wrists. His eyes widened. He prayed to all the gods, fairies or whatever the hell was willing to listen that his guess was wrong. He turned slowly, and to his dismay…

His guess _wasn't_ wrong.

"What are you doing to Naruto, Uchiha?"

Kiba's tone was nowhere near mad, he was royally pissed. Naruto had only seen him like that a couple of times, and it never ended good. He was pretty convinced someone up there wanted to make him go to hell and back, just in one night, but when he looked up at Sasuke… He knew he was not only going to make a nice little trip, but _nooo_, he was gonna go there dancing in a fucking pink tutu while being thrown tomatoes at, just _that_ bad was the situation he was currently in. The goddamn ice prince was actually _smirking_! For christs sake, SMIRKING!

"Hn" And just with that, Sasuke Uchiha sealed the beginning of Naruto's doom. He knew for starters he wasn't the most talkative person in the world, but rather, a complete antisocial. That's why he didn't expect much, knowing his hopes would only be crushed as showed by past experiences. But really, couldn't he at least say some actual words when the situation asked, no, practically _screamed_ for it?

He looked at Sasuke with disbelieving eyes, well aware that even though he was looking at Kiba, he could feel his stare. He just turned to look back at him, smirk in place.

Apparently, no. He couldn't. The bastard!

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who scoffed. SCOFFED! He was the one who was gonna have one hell of a problem thanks to _him_, and he decides to scoff? The nerve!

He made sure of getting his message across by kneeing him in the stomach. Hard. That distracted Sasuke enough for him to escape his grip, turning them around, locking his wrists as the bastard had done.

"Naruto! Stop it!" Shouted the black haired girl standing at the entrance of the room, but just as she was about to go and separate them, a hand stretched to stop her.

This went unnoticed by Naruto, who was looking at Sasuke with defiant eyes clearly stating a challenge. But, as he felt a pair of eyes practically bury in him, he turned to the source of such intense stare without a second thought, regretting it immediately.

"Dobe, you're pushing it" Although he heard him, the blond couldn't afford to care at the moment. Kiba was looking at him, eyes unreadable, even though his body language stated he was mad. He held his gaze, searching in his eyes for a clue as to what was he thinking, finding none. He frowned, but just as he was going to talk, Kiba turned around and made his leave, bringing the short girl with him. She followed him, confused, but didn't resist. Something was wrong, she knew it. But this wasn't the moment to ask.

"Kiba, wait…" He finally said, but stopped just when he was about to stand up and follow him. Just what was he going to say, anyways? Was he going to apologize? He didn't recall doing anything to make the Inuzuka heir mad at him. But what if he did? He really didn't know.

Just then Kiba looked back, a pained expression on his face.

"I guess it's true, then" He murmured and turned around, knowing Naruto heard him. He had excellent senses, after all.

After hearing that, Naruto's eyes widened. What was that supposed to mean? Did Kiba actually _knew_? When he heard the door close, he snapped out of his shock. He tried to stand up but couldn't, as two strong arms were holding him in place. Naruto looked at Sasuke in bewilderment, struggling to let himself out of the taller's man hold, but giving up as he realized he was too shocked to actually put all his force in trying to do so.

"What the hell teme! Let me go!" He shouted in exasperation, but the teen beneath him made no move to do so. He let out a frustrated yell, taking fists of his shirt in his hands. If Kiba truly knew and he didn't explain it properly to him, he was gonna regret it for the rest of his life. Kiba was pretty important to him, he wouldn't be able to bear the burden of knowing he had hurt him.

"Move Teme!" He snapped at him angrily, but those black eyes were unfazed. Tears of frustration formed in his eyes, and he pressed his forehead to Sasuke's chest to hide them from him, although his tone and his soon-to-be wet shirt would probably give him out. He had undergone a lot of emotional stress this past week, and it was finally getting to him. His barriers were falling down. He didn't felt strong enough to contain all his emotions to himself anymore.

"Please… I'm begging you. Let me go…" He said between sobs, swallowing his pride. He no longer _cared_. He needed to go, to talk to him. Even though... he probably should sort things out with Sasuke first.

The raven haired teen looked at the blond on top of him. He didn't say a word, just stared. Naruto could feel his eyes on him, but he didn't look up. A tense silence fell between them, being disrupted only by his low sobs. Finally, after around five minutes, Sasuke was the one to break it up.

"Why?"

It was a simple question, really. But he couldn't find the words to reply. He knew there was more to it than just the question, and he couldn't find the anwer to that. He knew it was probably wrong to leave, but he really couldn't leave it for Sasuke would understand it. He really _wished_ he could understand it.

"Please, Sasuke… Just… please" He finally looked at him pleadingly. Black met blue, and Naruto read beyond the apparently unfazed expression that was practically bored unto his face.

He saw… sadness.

He couldn't help the heartbroken feeling he felt as he recognized it. He knew he was being fuckingly selfish… he knew it, goddamn it! But, he didn't wanna lose Kiba… He didn't wanna hurt him further. He just… _didn't_.

But it was either Kiba or Sasuke. He had to choose.

His train of thought was disrupted by a pair of lips on his own, claiming them almost pleadingly. New tears rolled down his cheeks as he kissed back with the same feeling. Yes, he needed to leave, but more importantly, he needed him to _understand_.

Sasuke sat down, making Naruto sit on his lap, without breaking the kiss. They kissed desperately, not stopping until their lungs practically screamed for the much needed air. And even then, they kept their foreheads together, as they looked into each other's eyes without breaking contact. Sasuke brought his hand up to gently wipe Naruto's tears, while the shorter one closed his eyes and held his hand in place, moving to rest his forehead on his shoulder.

Sasuke really didn't want him to go. He wanted him to stay here. With _him_. He wanted to know what his decision would be, but he wouldn't be selfish. He knew how much the blond was fond of the dog lover, even though he couldn't say the same about himself. He could very much go and jump from a cliff for all he cared, but he knew Naruto wouldn't be like himself. It was one of the reasons why he had fallen for him, after all.

He turned to look at him, noticing his breath had steadied and he had long since calmed down. He closed his eyes for a moment, sorting out his thoughts. He could wait. After all, he had already done so all this time. When he reopened them, he was prepared.

He pushed Naruto off him, standing up and straightening his clothes out. He walked to the door without looking back at him even once. Naruto's blue eyes followed all his moves, disbelievingly. What the hell?

He opened the door, stopping to finally look back at the blonde who was still sprawled on the floor, apparently too shocked to even blink.

He just scoffed. "You owe me, dobe" He said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

That's when it all clicked in Naruto's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Did it caught your attention? :D This is just a teaser, the actual story begins in the next chapter(:

I hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you thought of it, anything! Your theories of what will happen, ideas, suggestions, etc, etc. No flames please(: Constructive criticism is appreciated as well :B Reviews are LOVED3

I don't like to bargain... but I guess if I get 5 reviews at least I would be more than happy to post the next chapter :B Although I don't promise anything, I guess it should be out in a week or so. Please wait patiently!

**~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl**


End file.
